Wellingborough Titans
This club was formed on September 13th, 2006 (at the end of season 3) in English 6th Division. The club are currently in their 11th season (Season 14). The club have played at almost every level of English football, even making 1:1 in season 12. In The Beginning Wellingborough Titans were formed as Manchester Titans Football Club in the basement of a an old fork factory by descendents of the founders of Newton Heath. The aim was to build a second "massive" Manchester club to compete with the mighty Manchester United. After successfully applying for membership of the lower leagues, the club were soon being recognised as "more English than Arsenal, and less corrupt than Chelsea". At one point, the legendary Roy Keane was over heard saying that a great team was in the making. The fans and staff have since taken ownership of that statement and it is now assumed that the legend was talking about Manchester Titans. Because of the strength of this link, the stadium was named in his honour. However tradegy struck one Sunday afternoon when a meteor struck the team bus while on the way to a training match against Real Madrid U-11 B, reserve side. All the players and staff were tragically killed apart from the mascot, who was then promoted to Chairman. At the end of Season 10, the club was taken over, and relocated to the town of Wellingborough, and was then renamed to Wellingborough Titans. The new stadium was called Gypsy Lane. The club continue to look for a rich Russian to prostitute themselves out to. =Club Crest and Colours= The club traditionally wear red/white as a home strip, and green as an away strip. The second colour of the away strip will often change over seasons though. The crest has undergone significant changes since its inception in season 4, as detailed in the boxes on the right. Jersey Home Jersey Away Jersey League Performance =Stadium= Gypsy Lane is the current base of the Titans. It has a capacity of 35,000 although rumours persist of an upgrade for season 14. The facilities include a level 10 Youth Academy and level 7 Training Ground. Attendances The table below shows the attendance income for each full season of the club. Season 3 is not included since the club joined just before the end. =Records= Top scorer in a season: 27 - D. Torres - Season 11 Most Assists in a season: 14 -T. Daimwood - Season 6 Most MOMs in a season: 3 - A Pomeroy Most goals in a match: 5 - D Weston vs Yeovil Town - Seas. 6 Most games - 191 - Palle Sønderbæk Most goals - 66 - S Drinkwater Most expensive purchase: Dorin Vladoiu 300,000,000 - Season 13 Most expensive sale: S. Allard 116,046,662 - Season 12 Biggest League Victory - 12-0 vs Yeovil Town - Season 6 Biggest League Defeat - 5-0 vs Skerries Rovers- Season 7 Most consecutive games won - 9 - season 6 Most consecutive games not lost - 13 - season 5 Biggest Cup Victory - 1-5 vs Liverpool Athletic - Season 4 Biggest Cup Defeat - 1-3 vs The Young Crazy Peelings - Season 13 Record Attendance (league) - 34998 against AFC Arris - season 13 Record Attendance (cup) - 35000 against Quarter Finalists - Season 13 Top Scorers Notable Players *Andy "CHOPPER" Reynolds - First home produced international. *Richard "THE ANIMAL" Hereford - Home produced, and current club captain. *Ivo Košutić - 22 year old Bosnian striker. Bilal "ANARCHY" Kotlyarov - International from Kazakhstan. The 150+ Club Players who have played 150+ games for the club: 150 Stephen Drinkwater (3-8) 151 Terry Logan (3-9) 153 Dean Dunne (6-now) 161 Jagger Smethurt (6-13) 169 Anthony Gerrard (7-now) 179 Richard "THE ANIMAL" Hereford (6-now) 179 Rollin "STONE" Antrobus (4-13) 191 Palle Sønderbæk (5-now) Category:English Football Clubs Category:Football Clubs